CSI: Heavy Rain
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: During a rainstorm in Vegas Sara recieves the worst news possible for a Mother, her daughter Holly has been kidnapped, but, even worse, kidnapped by the infamous Origami Killer, now Sara must face five trials and pass them if she is to save Holly.
1. Prologue

**CSI: Heavy Rain**

Prologue of my new crossover story combining CSI with Heavy Rain, short but important, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Heavy Rain or any of their characters.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

0.067 inches of rainfall

Vegas was at the beginning of a rainstorm, the rain began to fall; heavily and people sought to find shelter from the constant downpour. Within one car however, one man was not in a hurry. The man was aged around forty-five with short grey hair and hazel eyes. He was slightly overweight and was dressed in a pair of black pants, a white shirt, red and black striped tie, brown overcoat and smart black shoes. The man's name was Scott Shelby although he rarely used the name now, since his secret had been discovered. He was in fact a serial killer known as the Origami Killer, well known for kidnapping his victims, children aged between nine and thirteen who he held captive in wells that filled up with rainwater, drowning the victim after the well filled up. After death he would dump the body where it would be found, an orchid on their chest and an Origami figure in the right hand. As he drove he looked up at the rain and smiled, he had been in Vegas for almost a month, within that time he had already chosen his next victim and was waiting for the right weather.

_Looks like it's time…Good,'_ He thought to himself, _'Of course, this is going to be different from the others, can't give the game away too soon.'_

The differences in Scott's plan were in fact changes to his MO, his victims were usually boys and he challenged the Father to go through five devastating trials to rescue their son, however this time, mainly to throw any investigators off the scent, or write it up as a poor copycat, he intended to change the gender of his victim and abduct a girl and challenge the Mother.

'_What was the name of the Family again?'_ He pondered, remembering his intended victim, _'Oh yeah, that's right, Grissom. The girl's name is Holly, her Mother, Sara.'_

He continued to drive, ready to put his plan into action, the sooner he acted the longer the Mother would have to save her daughter, he wanted her to have a sporting chance after all.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think? Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Disaster

**CSI: Heavy Rain**

Next chapter of my CSI/Heavy Rain crossover, hope you enjoy it.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: You bet, glad you're enjoying it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Heavry Rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Disaster<strong>

0.106 inches of rainfall

Sara sighed as she drove to the school, it had been a hard day and the weather wasn't making things any easier. Still she managed to smile as she got nearer the school; she was going to pick up her ten year old daughter Holly, the one person apart from her husband Gil; that always brought a smile to her face. She pulled up into the parking lot and, pulling up the hood of her jacket she got out of the car and hurried into the main lobby of the school. She looked around confused and then checked her watch, she was definitely on time, Holly was usually waiting for her in the parking lot or, when it was raining, in the lobby. However Holly was nowhere to be seen, Sara looked around again, there was definitely no sign of her daughter.

"Excuse me," She walked up to the main desk, the woman behind the desk looked up and smiled, "I'm looking for my daughter, Holly Grissom, have you seen her?"

The woman's smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of confusion, "A police officer came and picked her up, I assumed you sent him Mrs Grissom." Sara shook her head, "I didn't send anyone, excuse me a minute."

Sara pulled out her phone and called her husband, after a short pause he answered.

"Yeah."

"Gil, it's me," She responded immediately, "I was just wondering, did you send any officer's to pick Holly up from school?"

"No, of course not, I knew you were going to pick her up, why, has something happened?" He replied, Sara sighed, "I don't know, I have a bad feeling it has, I'll meet you at the lab, I'll get CCTV, see if we can find anything."

She hung up and turned back to the woman behind the desk. The woman behind the desk looked more confused than ever, Sara sighed and then explained.

"Okay look, neither me nor my husband sent that officer, I know you've got CCTV in this hall, I'll need to take that with me, this is urgent."

The woman nodded and offered no argument, instead she led Sara through to where the CCTV was controlled and gave her the footage she needed. Sara thanked her and then left. She quickly drove to the lab.

When she arrived she found Grissom waiting for her, he looked just as worried as she felt.

"Sara…" He began, she held up the CCTV footage, "We've gotta get to AV lad, quickly."

Grissom nodded and they both hurried over immediately. Archie looked up in surprise as they walked in quickly.

"What's goin' on guys?" He asked, Sara handed him the CCTV footage from the school, "We need to take a closer look at this, it's urgent."

Archie nodded and played the footage as they watched. The footage showed Holly standing waiting in the school lobby, suddenly a tall heavyset man wearing a police uniform walked into shot. He stopped and conversed with her, Holly looked a little confused but then smiled and nodded and replied, she then followed the police officer off-camera.

"So," Archie began, "What exactly are we looked for?"

Sara replied, instantly, "This guy was no cop, is there any time where we have a clear shot of his face."

"Let's see."

Archie played through the section of the video with the fake officer on it frame by frame and finally found a shot where they had a clear view of the man's face.

"There we go, perfect, let's run it through facial comparison and see what we get."

Archie began working the facial comparison as Catherine walked into the room.

"I just heard what's going on, Sara are you sure Holly's…?" Sara nodded, "Of course I'm sure, the guy who 'picked her up' definitely isn't a police officer."

"Yeah, you're right," Archie said suddenly, "I just got a match…And it's not good, our 'officer'…is Scott Shelby."

There was stunned silence as the news sank in.

Sara slowly sank into the nearest chair before burying her face in her hands; Grissom sat down next to her, downcast. Catherine also lowered her head, finally Sara found her voice.

"Scott Shelby…The Origami Killer." She breathed, Grissom however noticed something unusual, "This doesn't fit his MO, he usually kidnaps _boys_ aged between nine and thirteen."

Sara nodded, "If I remember what I read, he was close to being caught last time…He could've decided to change his MO slightly…in order to throw people off the trail."

Grissom sighed as he realized Sara was right, Catherine then spoke up.

"I'll get the others and all the information we have on him, see if we can come up with something."

Sara and Grissom nodded and left the AV lab with Catherine, heading to the break room to meet up with the others. When they arrived Catherine walked in with a file.

"Okay, here's what we know. Scott Shelby has changed his MO slightly, he's kidnapped Holly. Going by all the information we have here, she's being held prisoner in a well that's slowly filling up with rainwater, it's barricaded so she can't escape. We have until the rainfall reaches six inches before the well fills up and Holly drowns."

Sara shook her head, "How are we gonna find her, God knows where he's hidden her."

Catherine sighed and continued, "Our only choice is to play his game, by tomorrow one of you will receive a letter, in it are direction that'll lead to what he calls the trials, five tasks, if you accomplish one you'll receive a fragment of the address where Holly's being held. Complete all five and you'll get the full address."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Great, trials, just what we need?" Grissom then added, "Usually…It's the father that gets the trials but, he might have made a change to that part of his plan too. Either way, whoever does the trials has to them on their own, any help from anyone else, and he'll kill Holly without waiting for the rain."

Sara groaned before shaking her head, "He's done this before there has to be someone who can help us?"

Grissom sighed, "There's not much we can do until we get that letter but…I'll talk to Brass, he can make some calls see if we can get help."

Sara nodded, it was hardly a start but she knew it was the best they could do for now.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Nightmare Begins

**CSI: Heavy Rain**

Next chapter of my CSI/Heavy Rain crossover, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah well, things are only gonna get worse.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Heavy Rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare Begins<strong>

0.331 inches of rainfall

Grissom and Sara hurried to Brass' office, when they arrived they found him already on the phone.

"Yeah, I know." He said to the person on the other end, "Look, we have positive confirmation, we can't explain the change in MO, but it is definitely Scott Shelby."

There was a pause and finally he nodded, "Okay, thank you." He hung up and turned to them.

"Who was that?" Grissom asked, confused.

"FBI, as soon as they got word that Scott Shelby had been sighted here they called me." He explained, "I told them everything that we knew, they're sending one of their people down, he's the closest we're gonna get to an expert on Scott, he tackled the Origami Killer case last year when Scott was at large."

They both nodded.

"Hopefully he'll be able to help," Sara said in response, we still can't figure out why he changed his MO."

Grissom nodded, "The way things are going, we've got no choice but to wait for him to send that letter."

Brass nodded and, after promising to inform them when their help from the FBI arrived, Sara and Grissom returned home.

Almost as soon as they returned home Sara broke down, Grissom held her and did his best to soothe her.

"This is completely fucked up" Sara managed to choke out, "Our daughter is out there, trapped, scared and slowly dying…And we can't do anything until tomorrow."

Grissom nodded, "I know, I don't like it anymore than you do…But we have no other choice, everyone's doing what they can but…Right now, this is the only sure way we have."

Sara nodded sadly, "Why did he pick us, why Holly, it doesn't make any sense?" Grissom sighed and then explained as best he could, "From what I've read on him, none of Scott's crimes make sense…He never has any personal connections to his victims, he just seems to choose them at random."

Despite knowing that was the only answer it still didn't make Sara feel any better. They spent the night in each others arms, unable to sleep, no matter how hard they tried. Finally the following morning they found themselves waiting anxiously for the mail to arrive. Finally it arrived they grabbed it and looked through; amongst the usual junk mail was a letter, addressed to Sara.

"He's broke from his MO again, he usually send the letter to the father." Grissom noted.

Sara swallowed nervously and then opened the letter, inside was a ticket for one of the lockers in the nearest train station along with a piece of paper that contain a small, typewritten poem.

'When the parents came home from church

All their children were gone

They called and searched for them

They cried and begged

But it was all to no avail

The children have never been seen again'.

Sara shook her head at this, she knew why he had sent the poem, it was to make her feel helpless before she had even begun.

"I'll be right back Gil," She said, interrupting him before he could protest, "I have to go alone, if I don't he'll kill Holly."

Grissom sighed and nodded and Sara quickly pulled on her jacket and left.

As soon as she was in the car Sara began to drive to the nearest train station, her mind was racing.

'_I don't get it, Scott usually kidnaps boys and challenges the Father to rescue them, he's obviously been watching us all for some time…If he'd waited a year he probably would've gone for Sam instead…but why Holly, and why now…And why did he challenge me and not Gil.'_

Unable to come up with any answer she pushed the thought to the back of her mind and continued driving. She finally arrived at the train station and hurried inside, there were a few people there, going about their business, she ignored them and headed straight for the room where the lockers were, she told the guard she had come to pick something up from the locker and showed him the card, he let her through. She hurried through the lockers and finally found the one she was looking for, she inputted the code on the card and the locker opened. She peered inside before pulling out the contents.

'_What's this…a shoebox?"_ She thought, confused, she opened it and peered at the strange assortment of objects inside, _'Of course, now I see…I've gotta get home.'_

Sara quickly closed the lid and hurried back to her car, she drove home quickly determined to act fast.

Meanwhile at the Kennedy household, Ed was on the phone to Catherine, she was just telling him about what had happened. Finally he hung up and sighed before rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. Lindsey came over and hugged him.

"Ed?" She was worried when she noticed his pained expression.

He didn't say a word and instead walked with her back to the living room and sat down; their daughters Sharon and Susan were also there.

Finally Ed spoke, "I just heard some bad news…Holly's been kidnapped."

There was stunned silence, Lindsey had covered her mouth in shock, Sharon was staring wide-eyed, unable to believe what she had just heard and, after a moment's silence Susan burst into tears.

"Holly," She sobbed, frightened for her friend, Holly was close to both Kennedy siblings, so close they referred to each other as cousins.

Ed and Lindsey hugged their daughters and sat comforting them as best as they could, wondering what could be done.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Norman Jayden

**CSI: Heavy Rain**

Next chapter of my CSI/Heavy Rain crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yup, it certainly will.**

Now onto thes story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Heavy Rain

* * *

><p><strong>Norman Jayden<strong>

1.012 inches of rainfall

Sara parked her car in the driveway and quickly got out, hurrying inside. Once inside she was surprised to see not only Grissom but Ed, Lindsey, Sharon and Susan too.

"When did you guys here?" She asked, Ed looked up, "We heard what happened and came over right away….Sara…"

She shook her head, "I have to do this, it's the only way."

They nodded and Sara walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, setting the shoebox in front of her, she opened it and emptied the contents onto the table. The contents were strange, five different origami figures, a gun, a cell phone and what looked like a cell phone memory card. Hands trembling Sara picked up the cell phone and plugged the memory card into the base. The phone issued a burst of static and then showed a live video that gripped Sara's heart with fear. It showed Holly, trapped in a well somewhere, the well was slowly filling up with rainwater, Holly was unable to climb out due to the large grate that covered the well, held in place by a padlock. She looked cold, soaking wet and terrified. Sara's eyes filled with tears and Sharon and Susan, who were nearest, hugged her, both were also crying.

"Don't give up Aunt Sara," Sharon said, Sara nodded and watched as the video faded out.

After the video faded words appeared on the screen, Sara read them out loud.

"Five origami figures, five trials; complete each trial to reveal the address. Each trial is dangerous, some deadly…Do you love your child enough to go through them all."

Finally a blank hangman display appeared, showing the number of letters of the address. Sara guessed that as she completed each trial she would fill in various letters until she had the whole address.

"Sara?" She looked up, surprised.

Grissom was standing next to her, Ed and Lindsey were both trying to control their tears and comfort their daughters at the same time.

"I have to do this alone Gil, it has to be me, that's what he wants," She didn't need to explain any further, they both knew Holly's life depended on Sara now.

Seeing her determination Grissom nodded and stepped back. Sara put the phone down and looked again at the origami figures; she then noticed they were all numbered. She picked up the first one, a figure in the shape of a bear, she unfolded it and opened the paper out and read the writing on it.

'Are you prepared to show courage in order to save your child?'

Below that it gave an address, as well as instructions to take the phone with her. She sighed and put the phone and Origami paper in her pocket, she then saw a ticket for a garage drop out of the figure, she pocketed that too. She knew the address was a garage and that it was within walking distance.

"I'll be right back," She said breathlessly before standing and hurrying back outside.

Sharon sniffled and looked up.

"Where's Aunt Sara going?" She asked, Grissom sighed and explained, "The man who kidnapped Holly is making her do these tasks."

Both girls looked confused, Susan was the one to voice their confusion however, "Why?"

""If she does all of them, she'll be able to find and save Holly."

Ed nodded, "All we can do is pray she'll succeed."

Just then the phone rang, Grissom answered it.

"Yeah," It was Brass, "Gil, the man the FBI sent has just arrived, can you come down?"

Grissom agreed and, after talking to Ed and Lindsey, who headed home with their daughters, he drove to the station. Grissom finally walked into Brass' office and found him with the FBI Agent. The man was approximately thirty-five with short neat brown hair and green eyes. He was dressed in dark suit pants, a white shirt, charcoal grey tie; a grey suit jacket and black polished shoes. He stood up and held out his hand, Grissom shook it.

"Mr. Grissom, I'm Agent Norman Jayden, I'm with the FBI."

Grissom nodded and, introductions over, both men sat down.

"So, I understand Scott has struck again," Jayden stated, getting to the point, "But he's made some changes, is that right."

Grissom nodded and explained what happened, finally, after a long pause Jayden spoke.

"Okay, looks like apart from kidnapping a girl and challenging the Mother, he's not changed anything else." He summarized, "I should warn you right now, these trials are dangerous and carrying a high risk of injury. The second and third are impossible to accomplish without sustaining injuries."

Grissom nodded, "What should I do?"

"The best thing you can do, is ease your wife's pain, if she's injured, help her treat her injuries, oh, call her, if she has difficulty tell her she can call me for advice."

Grissom nodded in agreement, everything was now riding on Sara completing the trials.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	5. The Bear

**CSI: Heavy Rain**

Next chapter of my CSI/Heavy Rain crossover, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yup, now the real mayhem begins.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Heavy Rain.

* * *

><p><strong>The Bear<strong>

1.133 inches of rainfall

Sara walked up to the garage, she pulled out the origami paper and double-checked the address, she was at the right place. She prepared to head inside when her phone rang.

"Gil?" She answered, Grissom spoke quickly, "Sara, Agent Norman Jayden from the FBI is here, he's helping us out as much as possible, if you have any difficulty with the trials...you can call him for advice."

Sara breathed a sigh of relief, "Great, thanks."

After taking note of Jayden's number she headed inside and pulled out the ticket before heading up to the counter. The man behind the counter looked up surprised and put his newspaper aside.

"Can I help you Miss?" He asked, Sara held out the ticket. "I'm here to pick up this car, a friend left it here for me."

The man read the ticket and nodded, "Ah yes, he brought the car in yesterday, here's the key, it's down in the garage."

Sara thanked the man and took the key before taking the elevator down to the garage. She stepped out and saw the multitude of cars, she sighed and used the fob to find the car, it's lights flashing as it unlocked. She hurried into it and closed the door. Once inside she looked around, but was lost, she had no idea what to do next.

She sighed and pulled out her phone, she quickly called Agent Jayden.

"Miss Sidle?" He replied, Sara explained her problem, "I'm doing the first trial, I'm in the car, I don't know what to do next."

"Check the driver's side door; there should be a GPS in it, that'll give you directions."

Sara thanked him, hung up and pulled out the GPS; she fixed it in place and then turned it on. It began giving her directions and she drove out of the garage, following them. Eventually the directions stopped and Sara stopped the car, she was sitting on a ramp leading onto the freeway. However this ramp led into the oncoming lane, suddenly the GPS spoke.

"You have reached your destination. Are you prepared to show courage to save your child? You must drive your vehicle against the traffic and travel five miles in five minutes, the time will start, the moment you drive down to the freeway."

Sara stared wide-eyed at the GPS.

'_What, that's crazy...No, I can't think like that, I have to do it, for Holly.'_

Sara took a deep breath, made sure she was fastened in securely and then hit the gas. The clock stated ticking, counting down from five minutes as she drove.

She knew that to drive five miles in five minutes she'd have to at least consistently do sixty. As she drove she weaved between the oncoming traffic, several times she only missed the other vehicle narrowly.

"Come on," She hissed through her teeth. She pushed the car as hard as she could.

Suddenly she saw a large semi approaching and swerved hard to avoid it, she over steered and the car started to skid.

"Crap, crap!" She tried to correct and luckily managed to save the car.

She kept going, her heart pounding from the near miss.

"You still have four miles to go, to reach your destination." The GPS said.

Sara forced herself to keep going, she had to hurry. Sure enough, before long she had gone through two miles and then three. Suddenly she found that the main lanes were blocked by traffic, all heading straight for her. She swerved into the hard shoulder, scarping along the median before passing the vehicles and weaving back into the centre of the road.

'_Way too close.'_

She quickly checked the GPS and continued to drive as fast as she could; finally she heard it, words that gave her hope.

"You still have one mile to go, to reach your destination."

She managed a small smile.

'_Nearly there, c'mon, I can do this…'_ She thought to herself, she glanced at the GPS again, _'Still got two minutes left, I can make it.'_

However at that moment she found two large semis approaching.

"Fuck, fuck!" She yelled as she tried to swerve out the way. The car skidded and she tried to correct but sadly overcorrected. The car spun before launching itself through the air and crashing next to the freeway, upside down.

Sara groaned in pain as she recovered from the crash, she then realized that the car had flipped.

'_No, now how am I supposed to…' _He despair was cut short however when the GPS spoke, "You have reached your destination, please press the screen."

Sara was shocked, she had made it. Ignoring the pain she reached out and touched the screen.

"Your reward is in the glove compartment, the key is inside the GPS."

Sara immediately took the GPS and smashed it to pieces; she picked up the key and opened the glove compartment. The phone memory card inside fell out, she picked it up, pocketed it and then struggled to undo her seatbelt. She then smelled smoke, the car was on fire. She struggled again and managed to undo her seatbelt. She collapsed painfully before recovering, as it was undamaged she kicked open the front passenger door, although it took a few tries. Finally she crawled out of the car and hurried away as fast as she could. Ignoring the pain she took out the cell phone and memory card and plugged it in, she was once again subjected to a video of Holly in the well, the water level was getting higher and Holly was more panicked. The hangman appeared and suddenly some of the letters for the address appeared.

4_ _u_ Va_ _ B_d

Groaning in pain as the screen went blank she pocketed the phone and hurried away as fast as she could, heading back home.

When she made it back she found Grissom waiting for her.

"Sara," He hurried towards her when he saw her, she managed a weak smile, "I did it, I got through the first trial."

Grissom nodded and lead her through to the kitchen; he then got their medical supplies.

"Gil I…" Sara began but he shook his head, "We need to at least clean that cut before you go back out."

Sara sighed and nodded, while Grissom cleaned and disinfected the cut on her forehead she told him about the trial and how she was sure she had broken at least two ribs. After cleaning the cut and swallowing some painkillers Sara turned back to the origami figures. She took a deep breath and opened the second one, which was shaped like a butterfly. She read the trial, it read;

Are you prepared to suffer in order to save your child?

Sara collected herself and, with a nod of reassurance to Grissom, pocketed the paper and headed out, this time she had to take her own car due to the distance to the address, she drove to the trial location, desperate to complete it and save her daughter.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Investigation

**CSI: Heavy Rain**

Next chapter of my CSI/Heavy Rain story, just a short one this time, but the next one is bigger and more important, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: You bet it will.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Investigation<strong>

1.763 inches of rainfall

While Sara was heading out to the second trial Jayden decided he would try and find anything that could help him in the investigation. He was currently in Brass' office and telling him about his plan.

"So, where exactly was she kidnapped from, I'd like to investigate the area?" He asked Brass who replied, "She was at school."

Jayden nodded, thanked him and then left the police station, adding a black jacket to his usual outfit before getting to his car and driving to the school. When he arrived he spoke to both the woman behind the desk and the Principal who agreed to let him search the area. He walked out to the main hallway and the reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of dark glasses with black lenses which produced a strange glow like a monitor when he put them on. He then pulled a black glove out of his pocket and pulled it on too.

'_Okay, time to get ARI to go to work,'_ He thought to himself referring to the glasses and glove which were part of a special investigative tool which allowed him to quickly but efficiently analyze crimes scenes.

He stretched out his fingers in the glove and it emitted a pulse of light. Using this pulse Jayden was able to render any evidence within range visible and available for investigation. The moment he activated the pulse a forest of footprints showed up, however only those relevant to the investigation really stood out to him. This was especially useful as he already had Scott's shoe size and could pick his prints out immediately.

'_Which means this second set with his is the girls,'_ He deduced before using the pulse again, searching further.

Only the footprints were found in the hallway but in the parking lot outside, Jayden found the spot where Scott had been parked.

'_Signs of a brief struggle…She fought against him.'_ He noted before spotting something else, using ARI to log it, _'Asthma inhaler, Scott is an asthmatic, this could be his.'_

It was then used ARI's pulse search again and finally got conclusive proof of Scott's involvement.

'_Orchid Pollen, the same pollen that was found last year, and on the other victims.'_

Further searching revealed a few other things to him, Holly's schoolbag and various items which he hoped would help. Unable to find anything else he returned to the station.

After returning he headed straight to Brass' office.

"I wasn't able to find much, what I can say is, he's operating in a very close space within the city…we just need to narrow it down."

Brass nodded, "Well I have some good news, Sara completed the first trial and is on her way to the second one."

Jayden nodded, "Okay, she's knows part of the address, it's a start, not much but it's a start…Right now it's our only hope."

With that Jayden left the office and decided to analyze the evidence he had collected further.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and reivew please.<p> 


	7. The Butterfly

**CSI: Heavy Rain**

****Next chapter of my CSI Heavy Rain crossover, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, you bet he does :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Heavy Rain.

* * *

><p><strong>The Butterfly<strong>

2.014 inches of rainfall

Sara parked her car in front of the address for the second trial. It was a large unused power station. Sara was confused, wondering what she was supposed to do here; she then saw a white butterfly painted on the wall, next to a small door.

'_I have to follow the butterflies, right, got it,'_ She realized, _'Better get going.'_

She got out of her car and walked over to the door next to the painted butterfly, it was unlocked so she opened it and headed inside. She looked around the yard and saw another side door with a white butterfly painted on it. She hurried over and headed inside, she found herself in a small room; the only feature was a large cover over what looked like a pipe. Seeing nothing else Sara turned the valve and opened the cover, the pipe was narrow and long; on the edge was a box of matches. She picked them up and used one to check the pipe, she couldn't see far inside.

'_I have to crawl through it I think, but what is going to happen here...the origami said suffering,' _She shook her head and extinguished the match, she climbed into the pipe and began crawling along, the cover swung closed behind her, she had no choice but to go forward.

She continued crawling along the pipe and soon found out what Scott had meant by 'suffering'. As she continued to crawl she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her hand, she pulled it back quickly and saw it was cut. She pulled out the matches and struck on and saw something that horrified her.

'_The tunnel's covered in broken glass, I've gotta crawl through it. Okay, take it slowly and carefully, it'll hurt like hell but what other choice do I have.'_

Extinguishing the match Sara prepared herself and began the long tortuous crawl over the broken class, she winced as she felt the glass cut into her, luckily her clothes were thick enough to shield most of the damage. Soon however she came to a fork in the path.

'_Crap, which way now...can't see a thing, where are those matches?'_ She thought desperately.

She pulled them out and struck one and saw the flame moving towards the right.

'_Of course, oxygen, that's the way out.'_ She realized.

So she extinguished the match and began crawling to the right, heading further down the tunnel, she came to another fork, this time the oxygen was coming from the left so she turned that way.

After a long torturous crawl Sara finally crawled out of the pipe and hit the ground in agony. She forced herself to her feet and saw another pipe ahead of her; this one was smaller and required her to slide down. Gritting her teeth against the pain Sara climbed into the pipe and slid down. When she landed she had to take a moment to recover before getting back to her feet. What she saw next horrified her even more; the table that had the memory card holding what she needed was on the other side of the room, but blocking her path a maze of live electrical condensers with wires connecting them and forming blockades.

'_This is out of his mind,'_ She thought before realizing, _'Not all the wires are live, there is a path through, I just need to follow it.'_

Managing to smile she forced herself onwards; she found the dead wires and slowly, cautiously slipped through them. She was now in the maze, slowly but surely, cautiously checking each set of wires beforehand she made her way through. Finally she made it through to the end, exhausted and in agony; she staggered over to the table and had to grab it to stay upright. She picked up the memory card and pulled out the phone, she plugged it in and watched as she was treated to yet another video of Holly, the water was now up to the poor girl's knees and she was clearly terrified. The video disappeared and the hangman appeared again, this time more letters were revealed.

4_6 _ut_ Va_y _ew B_le_a_d

The screen then went blank. Sara looked around and mercifully saw a door to her right. She walked over and opened it and found herself back outside. She retraced her steps and got back to her car, she drove home, trying hard to ignore the pain.

When she finally arrived home it took a lot of effort for her to get out of the car. She staggered up to the door and opened it; Grissom was waiting and caught her as she fell.

"Sara?" He gasped surprised, she shook her head, "I...I managed to...clear the trial."

Grissom helped her inside and got to work treating her injuries. She was a mess, soaked through, cuts along her arms and knees, Grissom got to work disinfecting and bandaging the injuries. Finally after he finished he stood.

"You should get some rest," He said, Sara shook her head, "No, I have to keep going, the longer this takes the less chance Holly has at surviving."

"Sara, you keep this up you'll get yourself killed before you can save her." Grissom reasoned, finally she sighed and nodded, "Okay...I'll do the third trial, then I'll rest, okay."

Grissom hesitated but then agreed; Sara walked over to the table and sat down, looking over the origami figures. She found the one numbered three, shaped like a lizard; she opened it and read the address and the typewritten words.

'Are you prepared to make a sacrifice to save your child?'

Sara swallowed, 'sacrifice' now things were getting crazy. She pocketed the origami paper and nodded to Grissom before heading back out and driving to the address for the third trial.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	8. Shadowy Actions

**CSI: Heavy Rain**

****Next chapter of my CSI/Heavy Rain story, just a short one this time, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Not exactly, the trials are designed to be exceedingly dangerous and bring you close to death, if you do things smartly they won't, otherwise you are dead.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Heavy Rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadowy Actions<strong>

2.077 inches of rainfall

Scott Shelby drove his car into the gas station; he got out of the car and began to fill it up. As he waited for his car to fill up he thought about what had happened recently.

'_So far, everything's going as expected.' _He pondered, _'She's completed two trials and is going to the third...Let's just see how well she does, especially for this one.'_

Nodding to himself he finished filling up the car and placed the gas pump back before heading into the gas station itself. He walked up to the counter; the man behind it looked up tiredly.

"Name please?" He asked, Scott replied without thinking, "John Sheppard."

He was using his old alias, the name of his deceased brother. The man nodded and after Scott paid he returned to his car and drove away. As he drove he sighed.

'_Should've used a different name...Jayden is in Vegas,'_ He thought bitterly, _'If he hears about that, he'll know I'm in this area...Well, I still have a chance.'_

Focusing and shaking his momentary lapse of concentration away he continued to drive.

He parked his car outside an old abandoned warehouse; he got out and hurried inside. Inside he approached the well that was filling up with water, inside Holly was panicked, leaping up; trying to grab the bars of the grill and escape, but it was hopeless. She froze when she saw Scott, consumed with terror.

"P-please...I, please...l-l-let me go," She choked out, shivering from cold and fear.

Scott shook his head, "Sorry, I can't do that...Your Mother is taking part in the trials...Let's see if she loves you enough to save you."

Holly gasped but Scott saw it, the flicker of hope in her eyes. He shook his head.

"However, there's also a chance she might not make it, if she dies before hand."

The terror returned to Holly, Scott shook his head and turned away, walking back out, leaving her to cower in fear. Scott left the warehouse and headed directly back to his car and drove off, heading back to the small apartment he had rented.

Once inside he sat down on the sofa with a sigh. He turned on the TV and flicked through the channels, most of them showed police conferences detailing the current case. He stopped when he saw Norman Jayden on one of the conferences.

"This will not stand; Scott has been free to terrorize people for too long, I assure you he will be brought to justice this time."

After those short words Norman left the podium, ignoring the questions. Scott smirked.

_Typical Jayden, he hates the conferences, so he only says what he needs to get the point across, simple as that.'_

With that he smirked again and turned the TV off

'_Okay Jayden, we'll see just how far you're willing to go to stop me.'_

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	9. The Lizard

**CSI: Heavy Rain**

Next chapter of my CSI/Heavy Rain story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Well, we'll find out by the end of the story.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Heavy Rain.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lizard<strong>

2.117 inches of rainfall

Sara slowly drove up to the address on the origami paper and for a minute thought there was some mistake. The building looked abandoned and burnt out, she double-checked the address, it was the right one. Shrugging she got out of the car, grit her teeth against the pain and then walked over to the building, it was unlocked. She walked inside and looked inside, after climbing up a set of stairs she spotted a door with a lizard painted on it. She hurried over as quickly as she could and tried to open it, but it was locked. She groaned and then turned around, she then noticed on the ground were several porcelain lizard figures on the ground. She knelt down to examine them; she picked them up when suddenly one of them rattled. She froze before suddenly making up her mind. She smashed the figure on the ground and, sure enough, there was a key inside. She picked it up and turned back to the door, the key fit and she unlocked it. She entered the room and looked around surprised. The room was bland with several strange instruments scattered around it, there was a table and chair in the middle of the room, on it was a GPS like device.

Still confused Sara walked over to the chair; she sat down and then reached out and touched the screen. Surprisingly the screen showed her, sitting at the table, the female voice from the GPS from the first trial spoke.

"Welcome, are you prepared to make a sacrifice to save your child? You have five minutes to use the instruments in this room to cut off the end of one of your fingers."

Sara stared in shock at this.

'_What, this is fucking crazy…He wants me to…'_ She thought but then saw the timer appear.

"Your time starts now." The voice said and the timer began counting down from five minutes.

Sara quickly jumped out of the seat and looked around quickly. She spotted something she could use right away, embedded in the kitchen wall was a sharp bread knife. She hurried over and pulled it out; she hurried back and laid it on the table. Her eyes then fell on a steel rod lying next to the table, she glanced back at the stove in the kitchen, she got an idea.

'_Of course, I can heat the rod; I'll need something to cauterize the wound.'_

She grabbed the rod and hurried back into the kitchen and turned on the stove, she heated the rod and hurried back to the table and placed it down. Finally she darted into the bathroom and pulled out a bottle of disinfectant, she set it down and sat down.

She took a deep breath and prepared herself.

'_Okay, okay, here we go…I can do this.' _She mentally told herself.

She then noticed that she had three and a half minutes left. She immediately applied the disinfectant, covering the whole of the smallest finger on her left hand. She put the bottle down and picked up the knife, she placed her finger down on the table and forced herself to take several deep breaths. She raised the knife and prepared to bring it down with one swift motion, but faltered at the last second, stopping just short. She gasped heavily but then shook her head.

'_What am I doing, think about Holly, I've gotta do this…for her.'_

Taking another deep breath she focused and readied herself again. This time she didn't hesitate, she slammed the blade down cut cleanly through the end of her smallest left finger. She screamed in agony, blinded by pain, she cracked open one eye and saw the end of her finger had been cut clean off. She dropped the knife and groped for the heated rod. She grabbed it and pressed it against the wound, screaming again as the pain returned until finally the wound was cauterized. Finally her vision cleared except for the tears of pain. She dropped the rod and leaned back in the seat, trying to ignore the pain and the blood.

Finally, after a brief pause the voice from the GPS spoke.

"Congratulations, your reward is beneath the floorboards under the desk."

Sara reacted instantly; she pushed the chair back and ducked under the table. She used her good hand to pry the loose floorboards open; sure enough the memory card was there. She picked it up and sat back at the desk. She plugged the card into the phone, fought to stay in control as the video showed Holly, now up to her waist in water. The hangman then showed, more letters were revealed.

4_6 _ut_ Va_ey _ew B_le_ard

Sara sighed, she was getting closer.

'_Just two more trials…I'm nearly there.' _She thought before pocketing the phone andforcing herself to stand, she cradled her injured hand close to her chest as she walked back outside. Once back in her car she grit her teeth and drove back home.

When she arrived Grissom stared in shock at her latest injury.

"This guy is fucking crazy," Was the only explanation Sara offered, Grissom nodded in agreement and helped her through to the kitchen.

As she sat contemplating what had just happened Grissom cleaned off the blood and bandaged her hand.

"Sara, listen to me," He began, Sara shook her head, "I know what you're gonna say Gil…I understand, I'll…I'll try and get some sleep tonight, then I'll do the last two trials tomorrow."

Grissom nodded, "Okay, there, you're done."

Sara nodded and followed him to the bedroom, hoping that the remaining two trials would not be as brutal as this one.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	10. More Clues

**CSI: Heavy Rain**

****Next chapter of my CSI/Heavy Rain story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Read on to find out what happens next :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Heavy Rain.

* * *

><p><strong>More Clues<strong>

2.212 inches of rainfall

Jayden sighed as he parked in the gas station, so far nothing was helping them get any closer to finding Holly Grissom. He got out of his car and filled up his car.

'_It's getting heavier, Holly Grissom won't have much time left at this rate,'_ He thought desperately, _'Everything's riding on her Mother's success.'_

He sighed and walked into the gas station to pay, as he did so he decided to act on a hunch.

"Excuse me; have you seen this man recently?" He asked, showing a picture of Scott.

The gas station attendant stared in disbelief at the picture and nodded.

"Yeah, he was in here not too long ago," He explained, "Said his name was John Sheppard."

Jayden frowned at this, _'His deceased brother's name, still using that alias.'_

Jayden then explained, "That was a fake name he gave you, his real name is Scott Shelby."

The man's eyes widened in shock, "The, the Origami Killer was here." Jayden nodded, "I'm gonna need the CCTV footage of the time he was here, and I'd like to look around, especially at the fuel pump he used."

The man nodded and Jayden pulled out ARI, ready to get to work.

Eventually the only applicable evidence was the CCTV and, thankfully, Scott's tire treads; there were too many footprints and fingerprints that even if anything of Scott's was there it was compromised. Sighing he got back in his car, removed ARI and drove off, when he reached the police station he hurried to his office and used ARI to analyze all the CCTV footage.

'_Not much, but it is something, we've narrowed down the search area.'_

With that he stood up and headed to Brass' office.

"Captain Brass, could we call everyone here, I've managed to get some new information." He stated, Brass nodded, "Sure, I'll get them up here."

Moments later, Catherine, Nick and Greg were in the office. Sitting just outside the office was Sam and Tonya, Catherine and Nick's twins; they were both confused, unaware that they had been brought along for their own protection.

"So, what's going on?" Catherine asked, Jayden began explaining, "I analyzed all the evidence collected, we still don't have a definitive location but he is operating somewhere on South Valley View Boulevard."

"Well, at least we know the general area," Greg remarked, Nick nodded in agreement, finally Jayden sighed.

"We still need more evidence, to further narrow things down, but it seems likely that he's operating between West Russell Road and West Oquendo Road."

"We'll see what we can find," Nick stated, Jayden nodded and they all left, he left Brass' office.

As he left his phone rang, he picked it up, it was Grissom.

"Mr Grissom?" He asked, Grissom replied, his voice was careful, level, "Sara's completed three trials, she should be waking up soon and is going for the fourth."

Jayden sighed, "So...She succeeded?" Grissom confirmed this and Jayden nodded to himself, "Okay, good, we've narrowed down our search area, somewhere along South Valley View Boulevard."

Grissom breathed a sigh of relief, "Right, thanks." They hung up.

Grissom sighed as he put the phone down, this was getting to intense, he wondered how much longer Holly had. Once the rainfall level reached six inches, the only time left would be how long Holly could hold her breath. He heard shifted and then movement, sure enough Sara walked down; she had at least managed to rest.

"Hey," She greeted softly, Grissom managed to smile, "Hey, you feeling any better?"

Sara nodded and headed over to the table, she picked up the next Origami figure, in the shape of a shark. She opened it and fell back in her seat, feeling as if an iron fist had just punched her in the gut. Grissom came over and looked over her shoulder, he read the Origami figure and saw why she had reacted the way she had.

'Are you prepared to kill someone to save your child?'

Sara was breathing harshly; she now knew what the gun was for.

"Sara?" Grissom began, she shook her head, "I-I have to do this Gil, I have to save Holly."

She looked down and saw the address, it also contained details of the man she was to kill, a known drug dealer. Steeling herself she stood up, pocketed the paper and the gun before heading out to her car, Grissom watched helplessly, Scott was clearly pushing the limits here, wanting to see just what lengths Sara would go to save Holly.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	11. The Shark

**CSI: Heavy Rain**

Next chapter of my CSI/Heavy Rain story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, tell me about it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Heavy Rain.

* * *

><p><strong>The Shark<strong>

3.237 inches of rainfall

Sara fought to control her breathing as she stood in front of the door of her victim's apartment.

'_Just focus...You can do this, knock on the door, pull the gun out, pull the trigger and leave.'_

She swallowed nervously and then knocked on the door, the man answered the door immediately, he was irritable and looked like the worst vision of a drug dealer.

"What do you want?" He snapped angrily, "I'm outta dope; I don't have any to sell so get out!"

Sara didn't miss a beat; she reached back and immediately pulled out the gun, pointing it levelly at the man's head. The man backed off slowly as Sara walked into the apartment, keeping the gun level with his head.

"Hey, whoa, just relax; it's okay. Look, you want money, dope, just take it," He pleaded but Sara kept moving forwards.

However, as he reached a pile of cardboard boxes against the wall, he grabbed a shotgun and fired at Sara, who dived into the next room to take cover.

"Die bitch!" He yelled as he chased after her.

Sara recovered from the dive and saw she was in the living room; she spun around so she was facing the door and aimed the gun.

As her target charged into the room she fired, but the shot missed and struck the wall, he yelled incoherently and fired the shotgun, forcing Sara to dodge again, moving into the next room, the man charged after her, firing like a maniac, Sara had to dodge back out into the hallway, she pushed down a pile of cardboard boxes, blocking his path momentarily. She took cover in another room and waited; however there was a second door, from a different room and he fired through that, luckily Sara wasn't struck but the shock caused her to fall down. She fired blindly as she backed off, forcing him to back off. She ran back through the next room, firing over her shoulder and darting back into the hallway. She made it into the last room, a bedroom; she stopped and fought to catch her breath.

"Where are you, I know you're in here somewhere." The man growled angrily, "I'll find you, and when I do, you're dead."

'_Stay calm Sara, you can do this,'_ She told herself, _'C'mon, just shoot him, kill him and get it done with, stop running, stop hesitating.'_

Just then the man burst into the bedroom and levelled the shotgun with Sara's head.

"You're dead bitch," He growled and pulled the trigger.

The gun clicked, it was empty, the man's anger drained and was replaced by fear. Sara pointed the gun at his head and signalled him to drop the shotgun; he did so and raised his hands defensively.

The tables had turned as Sara now had the man at her mercy.

"Wait, please, don't do this, take whatever you want..." He begged but she cut across him, "I'm not here to take anything, I don't have a choice, I have to do this."

He looked up at her, in shock, his eyes clearly asking why. She swallowed and pressed the gun against his head.

"Because I'm a Mother, and I need to do this...to save my daughter."

She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. She opened her eyes and saw his body; she followed the instructions from the paper and used the phone to send a picture of the body to the number provided. She left the room and walked down the hallway, she stopped at the doorway as the phone spoke in that automated female voice.

"Your reward is in the grip of the gun."

Sara looked down at the gun and then prised the cover off the grip; sure enough there was the memory card. She picked it up, pocketed the gun and plugged the card into the phone. The water was now up to Holly's chest and she was panicked, more than ever. Then the hangman appeared and even more letters were revealed.

4_76 Sout_ Valley _ew Boule_ard

She managed to smile slightly.

'_I'm nearly there, just one more trial, last number in the address and four letters.'_

She pocketed the phone and almost collapsed, the enormity of everything that had happened was almost crushing, but she had to persevere. She forced herself to walk to her car and drive away, leaving behind the scene of the gunfight and the body of the drug dealer.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	12. Final Preparations

**CSI: Heavy Rain**

Next chapter of my CSI/Heavy Rain crossover, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris yeltsin; You bet.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Heavy Rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Preparations<strong>

4.110 inches of rainfall

It was some time before Sara returned home; she had finally managed to push the implications of what had occurred in the Sark trial to the back of her mind. When she walked in through the door Grissom looked up at her tense. Her face said it all; he immediately hurried over and embraced her.

"It's okay Sara, its okay." He soothed her, "You had to do it."

"I know," She choked out as she burst into tears.

It felt like a long time but Sara finally calmed down and stepped back, she wiped her eyes and forced herself to take a deep calming breath. Grissom looked at her, worried.

"Sara, are you sure you're okay?" He asked, tentatively, she nodded, "I'll be fine, I have to stay strong, for Holly sake."

Grissom nodded and Sara sat down on the sofa next to him as he began to explain what the others had found.

"Okay, they've managed to narrow down the search area, Scott is operating somewhere along South Valley View Boulevard."

Sara nodded, "Yeah, I can see that, look," She showed him the hangman with the already revealed letters.

Grissom sighed, "We still need to narrow it down further."

Sara sighed; she knew exactly how to do that.

She stood up suddenly, surprising Grissom.

"Sara?" She turned to look at him, "Let's narrow it down completely, I'm going to do the last trial, right now."

He sighed and slumped back, knowing he would be unable to convince her otherwise. Sara walked through to the kitchen and sat down, she pulled out the gun and stuffed it back in the box, not wanting to look at it again, it was empty anyway. She picked up the last origami figure, in the shape of a rat. She opened it and was surprised, it didn't offer a challenge, all it said was 'The last letters' and gave an address.

'_Great just what I need,'_ She thought angrily, _'An unknown challenge, my nerves are already shot, this is just gonna make it worse.'_

She pocketed the paper and walked back through to the living room. Grissom looked up, worried.

"What is it this time?" He asked, clearly nervous, she sighed, "I don't know, it didn't say, just gave me the address, guess I'll have to go and find out."

Before Grissom could say anything else Sara spoke quickly.

"Listen Gil, this is important," She paused only briefly before explaining, "There's not gonna be any time for me to come back after this trial, I know he wants me to go and rescue Holly alone but…once I have the address I'm done playing his game, I'll call you and tell you what it is, okay."

Grissom nodded, "Okay, I'll be waiting; I'll head down as soon as you get the address."

Finally, uncertain as to what was going to happen they kissed and then Sara left and got into her car, driving towards the address for the last trial.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	13. Confrontation

**CSI: Heavy Rain**

Next chapter of my CSI/Heavy Rain crossover, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, we're getting towarsd the end.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Heavy Rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Confrontation<strong>

4.310 inches of rainfall

Jayden sighed as he left his rented apartment and began to head to the police station.

'_The rain's getting heavier, we're running out of time,'_ He thought desperately, just then his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered, "Agent Jayden, its Gil Grissom."

"Is everything okay?"

"I just called to let you know that Sara has cleared four of the trials and is heading for the last one," He told him, Jayden nodded, "Listen, there is something important you have to know about the last trial."

There was a pause and then Grissom replied, "What is it?"

Jayden was about to reply but then stopped, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, standing several feet in front of him was Scott Shelby.

"I'll call you right back," He said hurriedly and hung up, thrusting his phone in his pocket.

Scott saw him and smirked before turning and running off, Jayden immediately gave chase. They ran through the streets, weaving through people who were confused by what was going on. Despite being ten years Jayden's senior and suffering from asthma Scott was still pretty nimble.

'_Dammit, c'mon, if there weren't so many people this would be easier.' _Jayden thought desperately as he continued to pursue Scott, only just managing to keep him in sight.

Finally Scott turned a corner into an alleyway; Jayden followed and skidded to a stop at the mouth of the alleyway. He couldn't see Scott anywhere. He cautiously drew his gun and walked in. luckily Scott's asthma gave him away, Jayden heard the heavy breathing and was able to avoid the worst of Scott's attack, he had to drop his gun however. He spun around, just in time to dodge Scott's punch and tried to fight back, but Scott blocked his attack and punched Jayden in the stomach, dropping him to the ground. He then kicked Jayden in the side, but Jayden quickly used his arm to pull Scott's legs out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. He leapt up and before Scott could clamber back to his feet Jayden had retrieved his gun and now pointed it at Scott.

"On your feet Scott, hands were I can see 'em." He ordered, Scott sighed and rose to his feet, hands held up.

"You're not gonna shoot me Jayden," He remarked confidently, Jayden glared, "Are you so sure about that?"

Scott smirked, "Yeah, cause if you shoot me and something happens to Sara, how are you gonna find her little girl."

Jayden growled at that and Scott took his advantage. He leapt up and grabbed the fire escape ladder, pulling it down and knocking it into Jayden who fell down, he then hurried away. Jayden leapt back to his feet and shook his head, putting his gun away.

'_Dammit, I had him!'_ Just then he spotted something, on the ground was a torn section of Scott's coat, obviously torn in the struggle.

He picked it up and realized it was a pocket; he felt inside and pulled out, of all things, a couple of receipts.

'_Oh come on Scott, this is how I found you last time.'_ Jayden thought sarcastically, he knew he could use ARI to analyze the receipts and further condense the search area.

Pocketing the receipts he hurried to the police station, desperate to find where Holly was being held.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	14. The Rat

**CSI: Heavy Rain**

Next chapter of my CSI/Heavy Rain story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah well, it's actually rare for him to slip up like that.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Heavy Rain.

* * *

><p><strong>The Rat<strong>

4.478 inches of rainfall

Sara arrived at the address given in the last origami figure. It was another run down building that looked abandoned. She got out and hurried inside. To her surprise she found herself in a long dirty corridor, there were several doors but they were all closed and likely locked. At the end was an open doorway leading to a large white room. Sara walked inside, ignoring the returning pain from all the injuries she had sustained. Once inside she noticed a small table with a bottle containing some liquid, a watch and a similar GPS device to trials one and three. There were also several cameras pointing at the desk and doorway. Sara walked forwards and, confused, reached out and touched the screen of the GPS device, the automated female voice spoke instantly.

"Welcome, this is the last trial; the bottle in front of you contains a poison that will kill you in one hour, the watch will count down your remaining time as soon as you drink from the bottle. You will have the remaining time to find your child and save them. Are you prepared to die to save you child?"

Sara froze, unable to believe what she was hearing, so this was it, her final choice.

She didn't consider it long; Holly's life was at stake.

'_My life, in exchange for hers…That's a sacrifice I'm more than willing to make.'_

So without hesitating she picked up the poison and drank the contents, the watch beeped and began counting down, she quickly secured it to her wrist. She then heard a noise from the phone, she picked it up, it was a video of Holly, now submerged up to her shoulders in water. The video faded and the hangman appeared, the last letters appeared, she now had the address.

4076 South Valley View Boulevard

She put the phone away and left the room. Once outside she pulled out her own, she called Grissom, he answered quickly.

"Sara, the fifth trial!" She sighed, "I've done it."

What he said next surprised her, "Don't panic, it's a fake, the poison is fake, it was just a test to see if you were willing to do it."

"Seriously, okay listen, this is important, I have the address, 4076 South Valley View Boulevard, it's a warehouse. I'm heading there now."

"Okay, I'll see you there." He replied and they hung up.

So Sara got into her car and inputted the address into her own GPS.

'_I'm coming Holly, just hold on.'_

With that she drove the address, determined to save her daughter, at the same time Grissom left the house and also drove to address for the same purpose.

Jayden meanwhile had returned to the police station and was using ARI to analyze the evidence.

"Okay, let's see." He muttered as he used ARI to bring up a virtual map of Vegas in front of him.

He traced the route with his finger, allowing ARI to highlight as he muttered to himself.

"He kidnaps Holly Grissom from her school, drives her down South Valley View Boulevard, holds her prisoner there and stays in the area; thanks to these receipts and everything else…He was staying in this area."

A small circle appeared on the map highlight Scott's sphere of activity.

"There's only one warehouse in that area, 4076 South Valley View Boulevard." Jayden smirked, "That's it, got him."

Jayden quickly removed ARI and stuffed the components in his pocket before rushing out of the office he had been provided. He quickly hurried to Brass and told him the address.

"We need to get a fully armed unit down there quickly, I'll go on ahead."

"Right, I'll get everything ready," Brass replied.

Jayden ran out of the police station, hopped into his car and drove as fast as he could to the address.

'_You won't get away with this again Scott; I'll stop you for good this time.'_

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	15. The Grand Finale

**CSI: Heavy Rain**

Next chapter of my CSI/Heavy Rain story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yup, here it is, the finale.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Heavy Rain.

* * *

><p><strong>The Grand Finale<strong>

5.554 inches of rainfall

Sara parked outside the warehouse, she double checked the address, she had found the right place. She knew she didn't have long left, although the poison was fake, the rain was still falling and she knew Holly was nearly out of time. She hurried out of her car and ran as fast as she could into the warehouse. Once inside she looked around and finally saw what she was looking for, the well in the floor, it was still covered by the grate. Rain was falling into it through a hole in the roof, she ran over. Holly was in the well, struggling to keep her head above the water, her eyes widened as she saw her Mother and she tried to speak. However due to the cold all Sara could hear was her teeth chattering.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm here, I'll get you out, just hold on, just a little longer." Sara reassured her, but before she could do anything she heard a voice behind her, "So you made it."

She jumped up, turning around, standing there, glaring at her, was Scott.

"I never would have imagined this, you actually made it." He sneered at her, she glared, "It's over Scott, I've finished all the damn trials, I'm here for my daughter."

Scott shook his head, "You don't have long left…" Sara cut across him, "I know the poison's fake Scott."

He growled, "Fine then, you leave me no choice."

Scott reached into his jacket, but before he could pull his gun Sara dived at him and knocked him to the ground.

Scott struggled to get up but Sara kept him pinned, desperately trying to keep his gun away from her. She reached out and grabbed a nearby steel pole and struck him in the side twice, forcing him to drop his gun. He kicked her off him and stood up. She lashed out with the pole again but he grabbed it and pulled it off her. Sara dodged out of the way as he struck at her with the pole. He struck again, and again, but she dodged both blows and then punched him in the stomach, winding him, she grabbed the pole and wrenched it out of his grasp. Suddenly he stood up and she froze, he had retrieved his gun.

"This ends now," He growled.

He pulled the trigger but his shot missed as he was tackled by Jayden. Both men struggled to their feet and Scott glared.

"This isn't over, Norman, it's not over." With that he ran through into one of the side rooms.

Sara tried to go after him but Jayden stopped her.

"I'll deal with him; you go save your daughter." With that Norman pursued Scott into the side room.

Sara ran over to the grate covering the well desperately, she tried to find some way to lift the grate or break the lock. No such luck, Holly looked at her, panicked and suddenly slipped under the water.

"No!" Her eyes then fell on the pipe, still in her hands and she got an idea.

Using the pipe as leverage she was able to force open the lock and kick it away, she lifted the grate and opened it completely. She then reached into the water and, with great effort given her exhaustion; she lifted Holly out of the water. Holly coughed and spat out water as Sara carried her away from the well and into a dry section of the warehouse. Sara sank to her knees and held her daughter close, both of them were crying.

"Mom," Holly gasped out, noticing Sara's injuries, Sara smiled, "Thank God you're okay."

She kissed her daughter's forehead and they sat crying together until another voice spoke up.

"Sara, Holly," It was Grissom; Sara smiled up at him, as did Holly, "Dad."

He smiled helped then both to their feet. Then, with Sara carrying Holly, they walked to the entrance of the warehouse. Grissom opened the door and they stepped out, to find the place surrounded by police cars, an assault team and sharpshooters were in position and waiting. Brass called over to them.

"Grissom, Sara, over here, c'mon, get outta there."

They hurried over and informed Brass about what had happened inside, Brass led the assault team into the warehouse as Grissom drove Sara and Holly to hospital.

Meanwhile Jayden had dashed into the side room only for Scott to attack him with a plank of wood that had been lying in the room. Jayden quickly recovered and caught Scott's hand as he tried to attack again. He forced Scott to drop the wood and then tried to punch Scott but Scott kneed Jayden in the stomach and ran to the staircase at the back of the room which led to the roof. Jayden followed, ducking to avoid a brick Scott threw at him. Scott threw another brick as Jayden reached the roof but Jayden used a small pallet as a shield and blocked it, along with several blows from the steel pipe Scott had picked up. Finally Jayden used the pallet as a ram and knocked Scott back, depriving both of them of their weapons. Scott glared and was about to charge when suddenly.

"Freeze!" Brass arrived with the assault unit and Scott realized he was caught. Jayden smirked, "What was that you said, about it not being over?"

Scott glared at Jayden as he was arrested and led away. Jayden breathed a sigh of relief, finally the Origami Killer had been caught, the case was over.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	16. Epilogue

**CSI: Heavy Rain**

Epilogue of my CSI/Heavy Rain story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Heavy Rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Sara sighed as she sat next to her daughter's hospital bed; Sara's injuries had received proper treatment so she was as well as she could be now. Due to what had happened Holly was lying back in bed, covered up to her chin in thick blankets to prevent hypothermia. Grissom sat on the other side of the bed, the three of them were smiling, relieved at being reunited. Finally Catherine, Nick, Ed, Lindsey, Sam, Tonya, Sharon and Susan arrived. The other kids were frantic and when they saw Holly they immediately rushed to her side.

"Hey guys, relax. I'm okay," Holly reassured them with a smile.

As the group all gathered around Holly's bed they were all smiling, talking happily, glad to have escaped the crisis they had just endured, relieved that things were finally back to normal.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
